fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Secretive Immortal
Prologue: Lydia stared at herself as she was slowly vanishing, bit by bit. Her thin stick arms were so ''tired, and she let the slow glitter absorb her and take her away. She thought of al the things she had discovered thanks to her amazing brain as a Psonipath, Conjurer, Mesmer, Vanisher, Shade, Enhancer, Teleporter, Telepath and Polyglot. ''Goodbye world, she thought... Chapter 1: The large door of Foxfire wasn't opening. Lydia was sure everyone was staring at it too, but she thought she was the only one who knew what was going on. No one knew she was there, because she had vanished herselfand covered herself in shadows. Her eyes caught 7 people standing side by side, fully equipped - Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Tam, Linh, Dex and Keefe. Lydia knocked the door - very ''loudly. Steam hissed out of the glass pyramid, and out stepped a figure cloaked in black - no, ''figures. A Guster, a Pyrokinetic, a Shade and a Psonipath. Lydia felt tremors going on in the audience, and it was of fear. Lydia sighed as she opened a crack in the void, and went towards the rooftop... "Roof of Foxfire," Lydia whispered. She could feel that she wasn't alone in the void. The silent crack she sealed was not sealed shut, but it did it's job. She sealed herself in a force field and hid in the shadows, hoping not to be found. To her surprise, The seven people she had seen were here too. Dex, as she expected, had all those technopath gadgets, but he was trapped in Ruy's force field. Lydia didn't dare to try and break it because it was so advanced, so she watched on. Biana was getting really ''close to Fintan when her vanishing ended, and Umber shot her with a melder. Linh, Tam and Keefe also got trapped in force fields and that was when Lydia had had ''enough. She transmitted a short message to Sophie: I'm going to do something. Sophie yelped in shock and Fitz tried to calm her down. Suddenly, Fintan started twitching madly and the impact caused him to burn. Ruy and the others rushed to care for their leader and Lydia used the advantage and she trapped them in a force field. Sophie, wanting to help, Inflicted in the force field as Lydia wrapped them. Fitz floated the big bundle downwards to the Councillers, and Darek took it from there. Lydia knew that all of the elves would be wondering who she was, so she teleported away. "Wait!" Sophie called in the void, but Lydia was already gone... Chapter 2 Lydia removed all those shadows she was hiding under herself and glanced at herself again, sighing at what people would call 'beautiful'. Obviously, if you had dark hair woven with lavender and add lavender streaks with a perfect face frame, you would be 'beautiful', but that wasn't what Lydia thought. Lydia thought the word beautiful meant being kindhearted and nice, doing the right thing etc etc etc. Lydia smacked her forehead when she realized Sophie was teleporting in, but Lydia was ready. As Sophie materialized, Lydia sighed. "I think it's better if I show you," she said warily... Sophie gasped as she saw what Lydia meant. In all Lydia's memories, there was nothing about herself disincluding the times she was at school or in the forbidden cities. All the times she was in battle, she had been struck - but never dead. My heritage is in between a human and an elf, ''Lydia thought. ''I have an ability that allows me to light leap without a pathfinder, and my mother, an elf, says that I'm a little immortal. TBC Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Future